


Seeds of Doubt

by faintresonance



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintresonance/pseuds/faintresonance
Summary: Tsugumi feels like she isn't good enough.





	Seeds of Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktsushade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktsushade/gifts).



> Hi there! 
> 
> I've been following the Bandori fandom for a while, and SayoTsugu is one of my favorite ships, so I wanted to at least try to contribute.
> 
> This is my first time ever writing and/or publishing anything at all, so I hope you'll be gentle with me.
> 
> More than that, though, I hope that you will enjoy this little story.

It was late at night, and yet Tsugumi still lay wide awake, replaying the events of the day over and over again in her head, for what had to be at least the fifth time now.

She had been out on a date with her girlfriend, Hikawa Sayo - she still hardly dared to call her that, even if it wasn’t out loud, but since it was the truth, she allowed herself to indulge every once in a while. They had spent a lovely day exploring parts of the city they usually didn’t venture to, visiting a number of shops and stores until they had finally stopped at a small café to enjoy a late afternoon snack in the comfortable, sunny weather that early June had to offer.

After finishing their food and ordering two cups of coffee - mild and sweet for Tsugumi, and black for Sayo, as usual - Sayo, who was clearly the more confident of the two, had insisted on holding her hand, and even though the thought alone had brought a faint blush to her cheeks, she hadn’t been able to refuse the simple request. And so they’d sat for a while and simply chatted, enjoying each other’s company and almost forgetting about the world around them.

It was then that two of the café’s patrons, young men around their own age, got up to leave and spotted them, holding hands and smiling at each other. The two strangers chatted amongst themselves for a short moment before the taller of the pair approached Sayo with a confident stride. 

“My buddy and I saw that it’s just you two girls here. Mind if we join you? I’m sure we could show you a good time”, he offered, flashing her a big grin.

Tsugumi froze. She didn’t know how to handle such a situation, so she shrunk into her seat and shot Sayo a pleading look. Sayo, in response, squeezed Tsugumi’s hand ever so slightly and regarded the young man with a polite smile.

“While I am sure you would make pleasant company, we would like to spend some time alone, if you don’t mind.”

He looked confused for a moment, until his friend leaned over and whispered something into his ear. This, apparently, caused him to reconsider, and he finally settled for a slight frown.

“Oh, I get it. That’s fine. Sorry to bother you, ladies.”

Almost immediately, he turned around and motioned for his companion to leave. On their way out of the café, however, both Sayo and Tsugumi could not help but overhear one of them. 

“What a shame. That tall girl was a real beauty; why would she settle for someone like that?”

The taller girl he was referring to was obviously Sayo, so the one she was settling for was .. Tsugumi? The shorter, brown-haired girl looked crestfallen and sunk even further into her seat, feeling as tiny as could be.

Sayo frowned, and for just a second, it seemed like she would get out of her seat, until she was reminded that she was still holding Tsugumi’s hand, which was trembling ever so slightly now. Sayo’s expression melted into one of mild concern, and she squeezed Tsugumi’s small hand gently.

“Tsugumi-san, are you alright?”

Tsugumi forced a small smile, trying to appear cheerful, and nodded a little too forcefully.

“I’m alright, Sayo-san! Thank you for asking.”

Again, Sayo frowned, but after what seemed like a moment’s hesitation, she finally gave a small nod of her own.

“I will settle the bill and accompany you back to your home, then.”

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Sayo had already gotten out of her seat and approached one of the nearby employees to pay for their food. A small sigh escaped from Tsugumi’s lips, and with it, a tiny seed of doubt settled in her heart.

Sayo walked her home, as promised, and accompanied her to her doorstep. With a soft smile that could rarely be seen on her face, she squeezed Tsugumi’s hand one more time and finally left after saying goodbye. Tsugumi, who could feel the seed of doubt growing, went inside and got ready for bed. Tomorrow would be a school day.

She managed to sleep for a while, but finally woke up only an hour or two past midnight, when the doubt made her start to remember the events of the previous day.

* * *

That had been several hours ago.

There was still about an hour until Tsugumi’s alarm would usually wake her, but instead of surrendering to her thoughts and worries any further, she decided to get out of bed and start her day. She finished her morning routine and got dressed quickly, before heading downstairs and preparing breakfast not just for herself, but also for her parents. It seemed that they were still asleep, but they would probably be up soon, as their day started early.

Tsugumi forced herself to eat a few bites, but ultimately decided that she was not up to the task of finishing her meal, so she put away the leftovers for later and left the house.

It was early enough for the sun to only start rising just now, so Tsugumi took a different route to school, one that would lead her past a small stream that she liked and other beautiful scenery that kept her distracted from the nagging feelings of doubt. Eventually, though, she arrived at the school gates, and though she was still early, there were already some students to be seen, many of them probably here for morning practice.

The one person she had not expected to see among her peers was Hikawa Sayo, looking around with a frown and tapping her foot ever so slightly. It seemed like she was .. waiting? For her?

Tsugumi panicked, and the seed of doubt that had settled in her heart suddenly grew tenfold. Was this it? Had Sayo decided that the boy in the café had been right, and that she could do better? A dozen thoughts were running through her mind when Sayo finally spotted her and approached Tsugumi, her previous frown disappearing in an instant.

“Tsugumi-san. Good morning.”

When she didn’t react, seemingly overwhelmed by the situation, Sayo gently placed a hand on her upper arm.

“Tsugumi-san? Are you alright?”

Tsugumi snapped out of it and blinked once.

“S-sayo-san. Why are you .. “ She didn’t finish her sentence, and only looked at Sayo with an apprehensive expression instead.

Sayo, however, seemed unfazed.

“I simply wanted to see you, and I had some time before school, since today’s morning practice was cancelled. So I decided to take a small detour.”

Tsugumi blinked again, surprised.

“You wanted to see me? Not .. break up with me?”

Now it was Sayo’s turn to be surprised. She seemed almost offended at the thought.

“Why in the world would I do that, Tsugumi-san?”

Tsugumi sighed and lowered her gaze.

“I thought .. what those boys said yesterday .. they were right. I’m not fit to be your girlfriend, Sayo-san. I am plain and boring, and I could never look good next to you. I’m not stylish like Imai-san or cool and elegant like Minato-san, I’m just .. a girl.”

Sayo only stared at her in response, and the silence grew louder with every passing moment, until finally, the taller girl took one of Tsugumi’s hands in both of her own and grasped it tightly. 

“Tsugumi-san. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I have been convinced that you are the most beautiful girl in this world. Your kindness and your gentle heart brighten every moment that we spend together. Never have I considered you lacking, and never have I so much as considered anyone else. I did not pay much attention to the words of that young man, since I thought my feelings for you to be obvious. But I see now that I should have been much clearer. I apologize.”

Tsugumi blinked several times, trying to hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall since the day before.

“S-sayo-san .. “ She looked up at the taller girl, and all signs doubt, which had been clearly visible on Tsugumi’s features only moments before, disappeared in an instant upon seeing the earnest expression that Sayo’s face held. Nothing could keep Tsugumi from believing her words in that moment, and as the tension finally broke, her tears started spilling freely. Only this time, they were tears of relief.

Sayo smiled gently, ruefully.

“Never again will I let anyone else speak ill of you, Tsugumi-san. Not while I am here.”

She leaned in closer towards the smaller girl, but soon came to a halt, waiting for a sign of approval. Tsugumi, however, simply lifted her head ever so slightly and closed the gap between the two herself, sealing Sayo’s lips with her own.

They shared their first kiss in front of the school gates, and though the world around them hadn’t stopped, for just a brief moment, for just the two of them, that was how it felt.


End file.
